ma famille d'abord
by Aliiice
Summary: si on m'avait dit à moi Emmett Swan que tu serais là ce soir, j'aurais bien rit, mais tu étais réellement là et c'est le plus cadeau qu'on m'aie fait
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : une journée normale ou presque

Playlist : Use somebody Kings Of Leon

Point de vue Emmett

6h30 mon réveil sonnait comme tous les autres jours (WE excepté) à cette heure-ci. Cette journée sera comme les autres, ennuyeuse, monotone, mais depuis que je sortais avec ma Rose, les choses commençaient à devenir différentes. Bella ma petite sœur que je n'ai pas revu depuis mes cinq ans et elle en avait quatre à l'époque, ma mère est partie avec un célèbre joueur de baseball et depuis elle n'était plus revenu, et ma petite sœur me manquait et je ne désespérais pas de la revoir un jour. Sinon revenons à cette journée, j'avais une drôle d'impression, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que cette journée va être inhabituelle. Mon père était déjà parti au poste de police, et moi j'allais partir pour le lycée. Arrivé sur le parking, je sortais de ma voiture et me dirigeais vers les Cullen et les Hale, mes meilleurs amis, Alice et Edward Cullen étaient faux jumeaux et étaient tous les deux en première avec ma Rose, tandis que Jasper était avec moi en terminale.

**« Bonjour ma chérie ! **Dis-je**. Sa va ? »**

**« Bonjour mon cœur ! Oui je vais bien, mais toi sa va? **dit Rosalie**. »**

**« Oui oui ne t'inquiètes pas, sinon vous allez tous bien ? **Dis-je précipitamment ne voulant pas m'attarder. **»**

**« Salut mec ! **dit Edward tout en me serrant la main** » **

**« Bonjour Emmett ! **Dirent en cœur Alice et Jasper, inséparables ces deux là. **» **

Après avoir salué tout le monde, on se dirigeait tous vers nos cours respectifs, mon dieu que cette journée allait être longue, heureusement que je pourrais me défouler à l'entraînement de foot ce soir. Mais c'est d'un pas lourd que je me dirigeais vers mon premier cours de la journée à savoir l'anglais… La journée passa rapidement à mon plus grand étonnement, et il était déjà l'heure de mon entraînement de foot avec Edward et Jasper, qui lui aussi passa à une vitesse folle. Quand je disais que cette journée allait être bizarre. J'embrassais Rose, qui elle avait fini son entraînement de pom-pom girls avec Alice. J'avais toujours cette impression que quelque chose d'inhabituel allait se produire ce soir, à moins que je commence à devenir fou, j'achetais des pizzas pour ce soir, faut dire que Charlie (mon père) et moi n'étions pas des cordons bleus.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée et les pizzas terminées, et oui les faut dire que j'ai un appétit d'ogre et que ma carrure d'ours m'oblige à me nourrir au minimum quatre fois par jour. Mais bon, nous étions en train de regarder un match de baseball comme tous les lundis soirs, mon père et moi on s'entend très bien, mais c'est juste que Charlie n'était pas un homme qui aimait exprimer ses sentiments, surtout depuis que Renée est partie en embarquant ma petite sœur adorée avec elle, mais bon apparemment il fréquentait Sue Clearwater depuis quelques temps et ça avait de plutôt bien marcher entre eux, j'était content de voir mon père tourner la page et refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre.

**« Fiston ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui ?** venant de la part de Charlie, cette question m'a d'abord surpris, mais bon c'est mon père et même s'il n'est pas démonstratif et tout, je sais qu'il m'aime et qu'il ne veut que mon bonheur.

**« Ba c'est juste que toute la journée j'ai eu une drôle d'impression, que quelque chose allait arriver et tout, mais bon si ça se trouve je commence juste à perdre un peu la tête »** j'ai essayé d'y mettre une pointe d'humour, mais comment réussir à le convaincre alors que je ne me convaincs pas moi-même ? Heureusement la sonnette retentit à ce moment là, je me levais donc et allais ouvrir et là…

**« Oh mon dieu ! »**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai supprimé l'autre histoire parce qu'il manquait la fin du premier chapitre, donc je l'ai reposté. Je vous remercie aussi pour vos mises en alertes et vos reviews, et vous allez comprendre dans ce chapitre pourquoi Emmett et Bella ne se sont pas oubliés. Merci aussi à ma bêta vampire-human-werewolf et à Mrs Nobody pour ses précieux commentaires ^^! Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer**

Chapitre 2 : nos retrouvailles

Playlist: King and queen 30 seconds to mars

Point de vue Bella

Treize ans, cela fait treize ans que mon égoïste de mère m'avait emmené avec elle à Phoenix, accompagné de son nouveau mari Phil, j'ai 17 ans et avec un peu de chance je partirais bientôt de cette maison ou plutôt de cette villa de fou. La plupart des gens diraient que j'ai une chance incroyable, que je vis dans une maison immense, que je peux m'acheter tout ce dont j'ai envie, et que je suis dans l'une des meilleures écoles privées du pays. Mais moi ce que je veux vraiment c'est retrouver mon père et mon frère et partir de ce monde où tout le monde est hypocrite, ce monde où l'on te côtoie uniquement parce que maman ou papa est important. Mais ma mère n'est pas au courant du fait que j'ai engagé un détective privée il y a cinq ans de ça, quand j'ai compris qu'elle ne fera rien pour me faire aller chez mon père, et depuis je leur envoyais des photos, je les appelais régulièrement, mais toujours d'une cabine téléphonique pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Et puis en général c'est moi qui les appelais, je ne voulais pas qu'ils tombent sur Renée en m'appelant, et de toute façon je ne leur avais pas donné le numéro de téléphone. Mais bon je pense que , ma mère a bien compris qu'elle ne pourra jamais me façonner à l'image d'autres garces comme Heidi Volturi, mais bon sa sœur Jane est aussi rebelle que moi, je l'ai rencontré lorsque j'avais cinq ans, les Volturis venaient d'emménager à Phoenix et on s'est tout de suite bien entendues. Enfin bref, pour taper sur le système de ma très chère mère, je ne m'habille pas dans les normes de la haute société, enfin si norme il y a, parce que toutes ces filles sont toujours habillées ou devrais-je dire recouvertes de bout de tissus pour la plupart informes et moches, et je fais même partie d'un groupe de rock Paramore (NDA/ désolée je n'avais aucun nom original sous la main, et si quelqu'un a une idée je suis pour ^^) et il marche plutôt bien. Sinon physiquement, je suis de taille moyenne, les yeux marron et j'ai des cheveux longs bruns ondulés. Mais assez parlé de moi, je préparais ma fuite depuis quelques mois déjà, tout était prêt, maintenant je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que Charlie et Emmett seraient contents de me voir puisqu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de ma venu. Enfin passons, reste plus qu'à mettre le plan en exécution, bien sûr j'ai quelques regrets à quitter Phoenix, Jane, le groupe, mon immense bibliothèque, mais bon tout ça c'est secondaire par rapport aux retrouvailles de ce soir.

**« Isabella ! Dépêche-toi un peu bon sang ! Nous allons être en retard au salon de beauté ! » **Ça c'était Renée qui criait comme à son habitude, haaaaaaaa ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver ! Mais bon ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, dis toi que ce soir tu seras à Forks !

**« Oui j'arrive maman ! »** Allez c'est parti pour quatre heures de torture, de papotage ou plutôt de commérage. Je détestais ce genre de soirées, mais bon j'ai obligé d'y participer parce que sinon ma mère m'empêcherait d'aller au théâtre ou bien m'interdire l'accès à la bibliothèque comme la dernière fois, _allez Bella tu y vas, tu salues tout le monde et après direction l'aéroport_. Quatre heures plus tard, vêtu d'une robe bustier bleu nuit et affublé d'escarpins de dix centimètres _voilà au moins un avantage à avoir un beau-père riche,pensais-je, on nous apprend depuis l'âge de 13 ans à marcher avec des talons _, et mes cheveux relevés en chignon, j'arrivais chez les Volturis, et heureusement pour moi c'était Jane qui vint m'ouvrir.

**« Bella tu es magnifique ce soir, tu vas de l'ombre à tout le monde ! » **s'exclama Jane.** « Mais non Jane tu exagères comme d'habitude ! C'est toi que les gens vont regarder ce soir ! Mais au fait où est ta sœur ? Pas que j'ai envie de la voir, mais bon ça m'étonne qu'elle ne soit pas déjà en train de faire de la lèche à tout le monde ! » **dis-je avec une légère pointe de mépris.

**« Bella sérieusement quand est-ce que cette petite guerre va finir ? Heidi est un peu, bon d'accord très superficielle mais elle est aussi super gentille et je ne peux pas choisir entre vous deux » **dit Jane d'une voix que je ne lui connaissait pas.

**« D'accord, c'est bon je ferais un effort ce soir, mais c'est tout ! Et si elle ne fait pas d'effort j'arrêterais d'être sympa ! »** Répondis-je. Mais je n'oublie pas pour autant le fait que cette garce m'ai humilié durant tout le collège tout ça parce que Phil n'est pas mon père biologique .

**« Merci ma belle » ** me dit Jane. _Halala qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour elle ? me dis-je._

Et sur ces dernières paroles que nous rentrions dans l'immense salon, tout était décoré avec goût je devais l'avouer, il y avait déjà la plupart des invités. Je partie dire bonsoir à tout le monde, mon dieu que cette soirée allait être longue…

**« Isabella ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Tu ressembles à une fille »** oh la voix nasillarde d'Heidi.

**« Heidi pour la n-ième fois c'est Bella ! Et je ressemble toujours à une fille ! » **rhaaaaaa ce qu'elle pouvait m'exaspérer celle là ! Bon je me dirigeais vers le buffet, autre avantage à être invitée à ce genre de soirées, la nourriture était excellente. Deux heures plus tard, je dis à Jane que j'ai besoin de l'air, mais bon mon plan peut être mis à exécution. Allez direction l'aéroport… Quelques heures de vol plus tard et actuellement sur la route menant à Forks j'étais de plus en plus nerveuse, et je commençais sincèrement à me dire que ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle, en plus ma mère ne se rendrait compte de ma disparition que demain si tout se passait bien, ça y est j'ai dépassé le panneau « Bienvenue à Forks » au volant de ma mini cooper, et mon GPS ne reconnaissait plus rien,**(** enfin bon rien d'étonnant puisque Forks est une petite bourgade perdue dans l'Etat de Washington. Et si l'indication donnée par Emmet était correcte, la maison du chef Swan ne devrait plus être bien loin, et **« oh mon Dieu ! ça ** **y est je suis arrivée ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Pourtant je me suis entraînée pour paraître la plus normale possible ! »** _Respire Bella, voilà c'est ça, inspire et expire, allez tu peux tu le faire, tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. _Je me garais et sonnais à la porte, le moment de vérité est enfin arrivé ! J'entends des bruits de pas, la poignée bouge, la porte s'ouvre et…

**« Oh mon dieu »** dit le garçon ou plutôt l'ours qui se tenait devant moi.

**« Emmett c'est bien toi ? Mon dieu tu as tellement changé depuis les dernières photos que tu m'as envoyées ! Mon dieu c'est vraiment toi ?» **dis-je émue, et en le prenant dans mes bras.

**« Ma petite puce, ce que tu m'as manqué, et oui c'est bien moi ! Je me suis mis à la muscu et en plus avec le foot… oh ma petite Bells »**dit Emmett entre deux bisous.

**« Emmett qui est là ? » **entendis-je.

**« Papa, regarde qui est là ! Oh mon dieu j'y crois toujours pas ! »** Dit Emmett.

**« Emmett qui est… Oh ma Bella ! Ma petite fille ! Ce que tu m'as manqué ! »** dit mon père.

**« Papa vous m'avez manqué aussi ! J'en avais marre de ma vie à Phoenix, et… » **

**« Attend est-ce que ta mère est au courant du fait que t'es ici ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ? viens dans mes bras ma petite puce.» **dit Charlie.*

Après ces retrouvailles, nous sommes entrés dans la maison de mon père, et nous avons parlés toute la nuit, ce qui était étonnant, vu que Charlie n'était pas un homme très expressif, et que moi aussi je n'étais pas habituellement très bavarde, heureusement qu'Emmett était là pour mettre tout le monde à l'aise. Après avoir discutés pendant plusieurs heures, je montais dans la chambre d'Emmett vu que je n'en avais pas une pour l'instant. Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me suis réveillée Charlie et Emmett étaient déjà partis, je décidais de ranger un peu, d'aller faire quelque course parce que tous les placards étaient presque tous vides**, **mais la poubelle remplie de plats à emporter, _mais comment faisaient ils pour manger ça tous les jours_, et j'avais trouvé des plats fait maison dans le congélateur, _peut-être que papa a refait sa vie…_ Une fois mon bol de céréales lavé, et après m'être habillée d'un jean slim bleu foncé, d'un t-shirt, d'un gilet gris, et de mes converses, je partais en direction du supermarché. J'avais décidé qu'il fallait absolument faire les courses, je pense que voir Charlie manger une part de pizza au petit déjeuné a fait pencher la balance. J'étais dans le rayon des conserves quand une dame d'une quarantaine d'année environ, avec des cheveux cuivrés et des yeux verts, et qui avait l'air sympathique, vint m'aborder** « Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin es-tu nouvelle ici ? » **_Belle, en plus elle a l'air d'être gentille, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui mentir, mais je ne veux pas non plus lui raconter pourquoi je suis ici, ha la galère, bon présente toi juste et après on avisera. _**« En fait, je suis venue rendre visite à de la famille »** dis-je.

**« Sans vouloir paraître indiscrète, que fais-tu ici ? Ne devrais-tu pas être au lycée en ce moment ? Et qui est ta famille? Forks est une petite ville, et personne n'a mentionné la visite de famille proche… » **_Waouh je ne m'attendais à devoir passer un interrogatoire, reste vague Bella. _**« Ba en fait, c'est que euh… »** je ne savais même plus quoi dire.

**« Désolée je me suis encore emportée, c'est juste que j'ai deux enfants qui ont le même âge que toi, enfin je suppose, et puis tu as l'air d'être une jeune fille adorable et… Ho je n'ai même pas songé à me présenter ! Je m'appelle Esmée Cullen, tu rencontreras sûrement mes enfants au lycée. Bon et bien… » **

**« Bella » **dis-je **« oui Bella, ça m'a extrêmement plaisir de te rencontrer ! J e te souhaite une bonne journée »** me répondit Mme Cullen.

**« Moi de même Mme Cullen » **lui dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

**« Ho non appelle moi Esmée, Mme Cullen c'est ma belle-mère » **me dit-elle en me souriant.

**« D'accord et bien passez une bonne journée Esmé » **lui répondis-je. Sur ces dernières paroles, nous partions chacune de notre côté, et je finissais de faire les courses. Une fois rentrée, je remplissais, je suppose, pour la première fois les placards, ensuite j'ai nettoyé la maison de fond en comble, fais tourner des machines, j'étais en train de couper la viande quand Emmett rentra. **« Bonjour Bells, alors quoi de neuf ? » **demanda Emmett. **« Hum et bien, je suis partie faire les courses, j'ai nettoyé la maison, j'ai aussi fais tourner des machines, et oh ce matin j'ai rencontré une certaine Esmée Cullen au supermarché, tu l'as connaît ? » **lui dis-je** « Si je connais Esmée ? Bien sûr ! Elle a été comme une mère pour moi, et sa cuisine est juste à tomber ! Et je suis persuadé que tu t'entendrais bien avec ses enfants, Edward et Alice, ils sont tous les deux en première. Mais au fait tu n'étais pas obligée de ranger et faire des machines, ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça Bells » **dit Emmett. **« Emmett franchement ça e me dérange absolument pas et puis tu veux vraiment continuer à manger des pizzas au petit déjeuné ? » **dis-je avec consternation, sachant très bien qu'Emmett aimait faire des mélanges culinaires parfois douteux. **« Bon t'a gagné cette fois-ci, mais parlons sérieusement qu'est-ce que tu vas nous mijoter pour ce soir ? »** j'éclatais de rire, Emmett toujours égal à lui-même quand il s'agit de nourriture. **« Je prépare des fajitas pour ce soir, vous aimez ça j'espère ? » « Ne t'inquiète pas Charlie mange de tout, et moi je ne peux pas dire non à un repas, il faut que je me nourrisse après l'entraînement que j'ai eu.»** Emmett parti prendre sa douche et Charlie rentra entre temps, nous mangeâmes tout en racontant nos journées respectives et quand la soirée fut bien avancée nous montâmes nous coucher. 

Ça mérite une petite review ? bisous


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à toutes ou à tous (s'il y a des garçons). Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, mises en alertes. Je remercie aussi ma bêta vampire-human-werewolf. Sur ce bonne lecture.

_Vampire-human-werwolf : _merci pour ta review, mais tu sauras tout avant tout le monde )

_Lydie's :_ je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise. Bisous :)

_Fifer :_ je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise aussi ^^

_Milie :_ je tiendrais compte de tes remarques ^^, en tout cas merci de me lire, bisous.

_Ilonka :_ ravie que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que tu continueras à aimer ( :

_Mrs Nobody :_ merci ! Mais de toute façon tu sauras tout toi aussi et tes suggestions me sont précieuses. Bisous on se voit mardi au lycée (je croise les doigts).

_Fan2manga :_ merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous.

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer **

Chapitre 3: premier jour au lycée

Playlist: Something good can work two doors cinema club

Point de vue Bella

Aujourd'hui allait être mon premier jour au lycée, hier nous avions passés la journée à emménager ma chambre, et j'ai du appeler Renée, pas par plaisir non, mais Charlie m'y a obligé.

_Début Flash Back_

_J'étais en train de peindre ma chambre en bleu ciel lorsque Charlie, qui avait pris sa journée pour m'aider à emménager ma chambre, est venu me voir et m'a dit __**« Bella as-tu appelé ta mère ?**__**»**__,__** « Non papa, pas encore, et puis ce**__**n'est pas comme si Renée en avait quelque chose à faire ! »**__ lui dis-je un peu irritée. __**« Bella je n'ai pas spécialement envie de voir le FBI ou la CIA débarquer**__**chez moi pour kidnapping ou je ne sais quoi »**__ me dit Charlie légèrement énervé, __**« d'accord, c'est bon je vais l'appeler ».**_

_Après je l'ai appelé et je crois que cela a été la conversation la plus longue que je n'ai jamais eu avec ma mère. __**« Allô maman c'est Bella ! »**__ dis-je._

_**« Bella ! Oh mon dieu Bella ! Mais où es-tu bon sang ? Tout le monde se**__**demande où tu es allée ! »**__ dit Renée énervée. _

_**« Je suis chez Charlie ! Oui Charlie tu sais mon père que tu m'as empêché d'aller voir pendant toutes ces années ! Et de toute façon je ne veux pas revenir à Phoenix, ma vraie famille est ici ! »**__ lui répondis-je plus qu'énervée. _

_**« Ne t'attends pas à ce que je laisse passer ça facilement ! »**__ hurlait Renée. _

_**« Tes menaces ne font peur à personnes ! Je ne reviendrais pas ! Tu m'as assez**__**pourri la vie comme ça ! Bon vent ! »**__ et sur ces dernières paroles je raccrochais, je racontais la conversation ou plutôt la dispute que je venais d'avoir avec Renée à Charlie, et nous continuâmes à aménager ma chambre en prétendant que la conversation avec Renée n'avait jamais eu lieu. _

_Fin Flash Back_

Je n'avais jamais été du matin, mais là c'était vraiment le pire matin que je n'ai jamais eu ! Emmett était venu me réveillé, et je ne souhaite à personne de subir les réveils d'Emmett ! Il est venu dans ma chambre et à mis la musique à fond, mais bon le voir se trémousser était quand même drôle. Sinon j'ai toujours été stressée les premiers jours d'école, et puis je voulais faire bonne impression à Rosalie, apparemment c'était du sérieux entre Emmett et elle. C'est pourquoi, je me suis habillée d'un jean slim noir, d'un polo bleu nuit et d'un gilet noir lui aussi, et bien sûr mes éternelles converses, je laisse mes cheveux ondulés détachés. Je descends prendre mon petit déjeuné, Charlie et Emmett sont déjà à table.

**« Bonjour tout le monde »** dis-je.

**« Bonjour Bells ! Un peu de café ? » **me demanda Charlie.

**« Salut choupinette ! »** me dit Emmett.

**« Oui je veux bien du café, s'il te plaît papa »** lui répondis-je.

**« Alors Bells, t'es pressée d'aller au lycée ? »** dit Charlie.

**« Euh ba, du moment qu'il n'y a pas de gosses de riches qui ne pètent pas plus haut que leur cul, ça va » **dis-je.

**« T'inquiète pas Belli, en plus je pourrais te présenter mes amis, et Rose est impatiente de te rencontrer. Je n'arrête pas de lui parler de toi. »** me dit Emmett.

**« Je te fais confiance Emmett, mais au fait tu as entraînement ce soir ? »** lui répondis-je.

**« Oui, tu pourras rester, en plus Rose et Alice auront entraînement de pom-pom girls, tu pourras rester avec elles, tu verras elles sont sympas, et puis tu** **seras peut-être dans leur classe vu qu'elles sont toutes les deux en premières comme toi, et tu rencontreras Edward et Jasper mes deux meilleurs potes, Jasper est avec moi en terminale et Edward en première »** débita Emmett.

Après avoir souhaité bonne journée à notre père, nous montâmes dans la Jeep d'Emmett, j'avais décidé d'acheter la Mini-Cooper avec l'argent que j'avais gagné à la bourse, et en attendant que les papiers soient officialisés, Emmett m'emmenait partout. Nous arrivâmes à ce qui devait être le lycée, et je regrettais les bâtiments neufs, et l'immense lycée de Phoenix. Nous descendîmes de la voiture, et avec Emmett nous nous dirigeâmes vers un groupe de quatre personnes ou devrais-je dire quatre top models , deux grands blonds qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, un garçon et une fille, puis un petit lutin coiffé en pétard et _oh mon dieu Apollon en personne pensais-je_.

**« Bonjour Rosie »** dit Emmett en embrassant Rosalie.

**« Emmett, s'il te plaît pas devant moi ! Bon sang c'est ma sœur ! » **s'écria Jasper écœuré.

**« Jasper, je ne te dis rien moi quand tu pelotes Alice et que tu fourres ta langue** **dans sa bouche »** répondit Edward, ou le dieu grec plutôt, _ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi beau et regardez moi ces cheveux et ce style coiffé-décoiffé, mon dieu ce mec est un appel au viol me dis-je_.

**« Mais Emmett, tu ne nous présente pas ? »** dit le petit lutin surexcitée.

**« Ha oui, désolé, mais bon vous savez comment je suis quand je suis avec ma** **Rose »** en lui faisant un clin d'œil, **«** **c'est Bella ma petite sœur »** dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

**« Bonjour à tous »** leur dis-je.

**« Bon alors Bella, je te présente Rose, son frère Jasper, Edward et Alice »** dit Emmett en me montrant tout le monde, mais je restais bloquée sur Edward et ses yeux verts hypnotisant… mais une minute _j'ai déjà vu ces cheveux et ses yeux quelque part…. mais oui Esmée Cullen !_

**« Êtes-vous les enfants d'Esmée Cullen ? »** demandais-je à Edward et Alice.

**« Oui, tu connais notre mère ? »** dit Alice.

**« Euh je l'ai juste rencontré au supermarché, mais c'est juste que vous avez les mêmes yeux qu'elle.** Répondis-je.

**« Ha et bien merci »** dit Alice.

Après ces présentations, Emmett m'accompagnait au secrétariat pour chercher mon emploi du temps.

**« Bonjour Mme, je suis Isabella Swan et je souhaite avoir mon emploi du temps. »** dis-je à la dame aux immondes cheveux rouges.

**« Oh ! mais tu es la fille du shérif, tu es de retour parmi nous ? Oh mais quelle impolie je fais, bonjour Isabella, je suis Mme Cope, tiens voilà, et ramène moi cette** **feuille par les professeurs à la fin de la journée. »** dit Mme Cope.

**« D'accord, merci Mme »** répondis-je. Et C'est ainsi qu'Emmett m'accompagnait à mon premier cours de la journée, _génial maths !_ Et c'est sur cette pointe d'enthousiasme que je rentrais dans cette salle que je maudirais pendant les deux années à venir. Heureusement je vis Alice, je partis m'installer à côté d'elle lorsqu'elle m'empêcha de m'asseoir et me dit **« Bella écoute, tu es peut-être la petite sœur d'Emmett, mais je tiens à ma réputation, donc va t'asseoir à côté d'Angela Weber, et fais comme si tu ne me connaissais pas. »** [N/v-h-w : OH LA PxTE ! Oh la je m'y attendais pas !]

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'afficher à côté d'une fille qui fait un mètre cinquante, qui a les cheveux coiffé en pétard et qui achète ses vêtements au rayon enfant. »**[N/v-h-w : ET VLAAAAAN ! Dans ta tête ! Mange !]

lui répondis-je, au moins ça lui avait fermé sa grande bouche. Et de ce pas, je me dirigeais vers Angela Weber.

**« Bonjour, moi c'est Angela, écoute tu ne devrais pas parler à Alice Cullen, elle et nous on ne fait pas partie du même monde, elle appartient au clan des populaires et nous on fait partie des gens normaux. »** me dit-elle.

**« Salut Angela, mais tu sais Alice Cullen n'est qu'une idiote, et puis toi et moi on vaut mieux qu'elle. »** lui dis-je.

**« Bienvenue à vous Mlle Swan »** me dit le prof de maths, ouf il ne me demande pas de présenter à toute la classe au moins.

Le cours de maths passa rapidement à mon grand étonnement, et Angela et moi avions le même emploi du temps. Puis après cour d'anglais, et on finissait la matinée avec deux heures d'histoire. La matinée passa vite, et nous nous dirigeons vers la cafétéria. Je vis à la table du milieu Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper et Alice, mais au lieu de me diriger vers la table où mon frère était, je partis avec Angela à sa table où des gens normaux y étaient, enfin c'est ce que je pensais.

**« Salut, je vous présente Bella, Bella je te présente Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Ben et Tyler. » **dit Angela.

**« Bonjour tout le monde ! »** leurs dis-je.

**« Alors Bella d'où viens-tu ? Et pourquoi personne n'avait vu la petite sœur du grand Emmett Swan ? » **me demanda Jessica je crois.

**« Et bien c'est parce que je vivais avec ma mère à Phoenix, et j'ai eu envie de revenir voir mon père et mon frère. »** lui répondis-je le plus naturellement du monde. _Et moi qui pensais que je ne savais pas mentir, l'important c'est qu'elle y croit_. Pendant le déjeuné, je discutais beaucoup avec Angela et on s'est découvert beaucoup de points communs comme la lecture, la musique, le cinéma, notre dégoût pour le shopping, mais je crois que ce qui m'a le plus choqué c'est que je me suis plutôt bien entendu avec Lauren et Jessica, je pensais que c'étaient des garces comme Alice mais non. Apparemment Alice et sa bande leur ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs tout ça parce qu'elles avaient organisées une fête pour leurs seize ans et qu'elles ne les ont pas invités, de peur que leur fête dégénère, parce qu'apparemment à l'époque, enfin l'an dernier, des bruits couraient comme quoi les fêtes où les pom-pom girls allaient se finissaient toujours par des gens arrêtés, des comateux et j'en passe _pff pathétique ces pom-pom girls, finalement ça change pas trop de Phoenix, les populaires et les normaux_ _pensais-je_. Enfin bref, on débarrassait tous nos plateaux, et on se dirigeait tous vers nos cours respectifs, j'avais biologie avec Angela et Ben, tandis que Tyler et Lauren avait math et Jessica et Mike physique. Je partais avec Angela quand je vis une grosse main s'abattre sur mon épaule.

**« Belli pourquoi t'es pas venue manger avec nous ? » **me demanda Emmett.

**« Euh écoute, Alice m'a bien fait comprendre que sa réputation était plus importante et… »**

**« Tu as du mal comprendre, Alice est adorable et.. »**

**« Crois ce que tu veux Emmett, mais je suis partie de Phoenix parce que des personnes dans son genre m'insupportaient, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en côtoyer ici aussi, on se voit ce soir »** répondis-je sèchement. Sur ces dernières paroles, je partie en direction de la salle de biologie, et là mon cœur a eu un raté ! Edward Cullen était là, assis tout seul à une table, j'attendais que Mr Banner, mon prof de biologie vienne pour signer ma feuille.

**« Bienvenue parmi nous Isabella, va t'asseoir à côté d'Edward, vous serez binômes pour toute l'année »** dit Mr Banner.

J'allais donc m'asseoir, et Edward entama la conversation.

**« Salut ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue manger avec nous ce midi ? Je n'ai rien contre Angela Weber et ses amis, mais Emmett tenait vraiment à ce que tu viennes avec nous »** me dit-il.

**« Ecoute Edward, Angela et ses amis sont adorables, je me sens bien avec eux, et puis Alice ne voulait pas tâcher sa réputation en ce mettant à côté de moi en maths ce matin. Désolée mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps avec des gens qui ont pour seule préoccupation savoir ce que les autres pensent d'eux, moi je suis comme suis, on m'accepte ou pas, je refuse de devenir quelqu'un d'autre pour paraître « cool » »** lui dis-je énervée.

**« Bella, Alice a du tout simplement mal s'exprimer, tu sais elle n'a pas beaucoup de tact et… »**

**« Cela ne sert à rien de la défendre parce que j'en ai strictement rien à faire qu'Alice se soit mal exprimée ou pas, maintenant tais-toi j'aimerais bien écouter. » **le coupais-je. _Mince j'y suis peut-être allée trop fort, mais bon ils m'énervent tous à défendre cette garce d'Alice. _Mais bon à la fin de l'heure je décidais quand même de m'excuser pour avoir hausser le ton, alors que lui ne m'avait rien fait.

**« Edward écoute, je suis désolée de m'être emportée, c'est juste que… »**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, mais bon la prochaine fois que tu veux m'agresser préviens-moi avant »** dit-il sans une once de colère.

**« t'a quoi comme cours là ? »** demanda Edward.

**« J'ai sport et toi ? »** espérant secrètement qu'il ait sport lui aussi.

**« J'ai sport aussi ! Allons-y ensemble »** me proposa-t-il.

Heureusement pour moi, le prof me laissa sur le banc pour ce premier cours, en plus nous faisions badminton, et je n'étais pas spécialement forte dans cette activité. Après deux heures de matage intensif sur la personne d'Edward Cullen, j'allais me changer et je me dirigeais vers Emmett pour lui dire que finalement je ne resterais pas à son entraînement ce soir.

**« Hey Emmett, écoute je suis désolée de m'être emportée et… » **

**« Non c'est moi, j'aurais du te croire au lieu de te dire que t'avais mal compris, Alice a raconté à Rosalie ce qu'il s'est passé en math, et Rose m'a tout dit. Ecoute Alice est la plus superficielle d'entre nous, mais elle a toujours été comme ça, je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait jusque là, mais j'ai vraiment vraiment envie que t'assiste à mon entraînement, steuplai »** me supplia Emmett en me faisant un regard larmoyant.

**« Bon s'est d'accord, mais ne te plains pas si on mange plus tard »** lui dis-je.

Après un dernier câlin, il parti se changer et c'est Rosalie qui vint me voir.

**« Salut Bella, on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se parler. »** me dit elle, mais je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à elle ce matin, même si je savais qu'elle était belle, mais waouh Emmett avait bon goût en matière de fille, Rosalie ressemblait réellement à un mannequin.

**« Oui c'est vrai, mais tu sais je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne veux pas me parler »** la rassurais-je, une fille comme Rosalie ne peut décemment pas parler à quelqu'un comme moi.

**« Détrompes-toi, j'ai vraiment envie de te connaître, écoute Emmett m'a dit les grandes lignes sur votre famille, et tu m'as l'air d'être gentille, alors si tu veux qu'on se fasse des sorties ou autres dis le moi »** me dit-elle la gentillesse incarnée.

**« J'en serais plus que ravie, mais ce que m'a dit Alice ce matin n'était franchement très sympa »** répondis-je.

**« Laisse Alice tranquille, elle n'en vaut pas la peine et oui pourtant je suis meilleure amie, mais Alice a ses raisons et elle te les dira si elle en a envie. Mais pour l'instant regarde et dis-moi ce que tu penses de notre chorégraphie. »** dit Rose.

**« D'accord, pas de problème. » **dis-je.

Sur ce, elle mit la chaîne hi-fi en route, et les filles commençaient leur chorégraphie, je dois bien avouer qu'elle était bien, malgré les quelques poufs qui ne bougeaient que leur fesse. A la fin de la danse, je décidais d'aller féliciter Rosalie.

**« Rose c'était fantastique ! C'est toi qui a créée cette choré ? »** lui demandais-je excitée.

**« Non c'est moi, mais toi qui es-tu ? »** demanda alors une voix nasillarde qui m'était inconnue.

**« Je m'appelle Bella et je suis la petite d'Emmett. »** répondis-je à l'affreuse blonde siliconée.

**« Moi c'est Tanya Dénali, chef des pom-pom girls, écoute Bella je suis gentille parce que tu es nouvelle et que t'es la petite sœur d'Emmett, mais il ya quelques règles qu'il faut respecter si tu ne veux pas voir d'ennui. La première c'est de rester avec tes amis actuels et la deuxième** **ne nous adresse jamais la parole, on ne parle au peuple »** dit-elle d'une voix suffisante.

**« Moi aussi j'ai une règle, toujours parlé avec une personne ayant un QI d'au moins 110, ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas. »** [N/v-h-w : Ouais je connais ^^Bien placé bravo=)]_. _répondis-je fière de ma répartie. Apparemment elle n'avait pas tout compris, parce qu'elle s'est contentée de me répondre de sa voix nasillarde.

**« Je laisse passer pour l'instant, mais si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tiens-toi à carreaux Swan. »**

Et elle me laissa en plan, et même Rosalie s'était éclipsée, enfin bref je suppose que c'était une journée comme autre à Forks High. Mais bon cette Tanya n'était rien à côté d'Heidi. Je partis retrouver Emmett, et nous rentrâmes à la maison, à peine rentrés Emmett est parti se doucher, et moi je m'activais à faire le repas, haricots verts et steak hachés. Le dîner se passa en silence, l'euphorie de mon père n'était plus d'actualité, _il s'est vite habitué à ma présence on dirait pensais-je,_ et Emmett m'avait beaucoup parlé sur le chemin retour. Après avoir fait la vaisselle, je montais me doucher et faire mes devoirs. Ce premier jour au lycée fut riche en émotion, mais bientôt le marchand de sable m'emmenait avec lui au pays des rêves….

Une petite review ?


	4. Chapter 4

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et mises en alertes. Je remercie aussi ma bêta vampire-human-werewolf et Mrs Nobody pour ses suggestions. Et bien pour répondre à vos questions Jane et Heidi viendront à Forks, et Alice changera peut-être un peu plus tard. J'ai eu mon bac !

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer **

Chapitre 4 : La Push

Playlist : California Gurls Katy Perry

Point de vue Emmett

Cela faisait une semaine que notre petite Belli était avec nous, mais malheureusement elle n'avait pas vraiment accroché avec mes potes, sauf Rosalie. Aujourd'hui samedi, je décidais d'emmener Bella avec nous à La Push, je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait inviter Angela. Je me dirigeais donc vers la chambre de ma sœur, depuis une semaine je la réveillais tous les matins, et même si on est un samedi matin, elle n'y échappera pas. C'est donc silencieusement _une première pour moi, pensais-je_, j'ouvrais donc sa porte et j'enclenchais la radio et Barbie Girl d'Aqua retentit et je me mis à chanter d'une voix aigue :

"_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world, _

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic! _

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation" _

Et d'un coup Bella me jeta son oreiller en plein figure, et sans suit une bataille d'oreiller entre Bella et moi, et c'est Charlie qui vint nous arrêter.

**« Allez les enfants, ça suffit maintenant ! Emmett fait attention tu vas faire mal à ma petite fille » **dit Charlie.

**« Mais papa, c'est Bella qui a commencé »** répondis-je d'une voix enfantine.

**« C'est pas vrai ! Papa ! Emmett vient me réveiller tous les matins ! Papa tu sais que je ne suis pas du matin »** rapportait Bella mauvaise.

**« Mais c'est parce que je t'aime petite sœur, et puis t'es trop mignonne quand tu es énervée, on dirait un petit chaton qui sort les griffes, miaou »** dis-je.

**« Papa ! s'il te plaît ! On est samedi ! »** dit Bella d'une voix suppliante.

**« Bon tous les deux arrêtez, et allez vous préparer, vous allez à La Push c'est ça ? On ira ensemble, j'irais chez Billy et ce soir je resterais regarder le match avec lui. »** nous répondit Charlie.

**« D'accord, mais est-ce que vous pourriez sortir de ma chambre maintenant ? j'aimerais me préparer ! Mais au fait c'est quoi La Push ? »** nous questionna Bella.

**« La Push c'est la réserve indienne, c'est là où les Quileutes vivent, mais c'est aussi là ou il ya la seule plage, et ce sont nos amis aussi. Papa et Billy sont les meilleurs amis, mais surtout les pires commères au monde »** dis-je sur le ton de la confidence.

**« Emmett ! arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! et puis présente Jacob à Bella, j'ai le pressentiment que vous allez bien vous entendre tous les deux. Bon maintenant oust Emmett, laissons Bella se préparer.** Dit Charlie tout en me prenant par le bras en le tirant en dehors de ma chambre. Je partis me doucher, et je m'habillais d'un jean, qui selon Rosalie moulait parfaitement mes petites fesses, d'un t-shirt noir, et comme Bella de mes converse noir.

Point de vue Bella

Une fois prête je descendis et je remarquais que ni Emmett ni Charlie n'étaient redescendus, donc je décidais de leur faire un petit déjeuné de roi, pancakes, gaufres, œufs, café, jus d'orange pressé, et comme je m'en doutais Emmett ne fut pas long à attendre.

**« huuum Bells ça sent bon ! mais tu nous a fait un petit déjeuné de roi dis-moi ! hum en plus c'est bon »** me dit Emmett entre deux bouchées, je l'avais déjà vu manger, mais c'était toujours impressionnant, je pensais qu'il était temps d'appeler mon père pour qu'il puisse lui aussi manger.

**« Papa ! le petit dej' est prêt ! »** criais-je.

Charlie lui aussi ne se fit pas prier pour descendre.

**« Mon dieu Bells, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça ! huum c'est bon ! »** dit Charlie tout en se goinfrant de gaufres, de café et d'œufs.

Après ce petit déjeuner, nous sommes partis nous brosser les dents, et une fois fini nous partîmes chercher Angela et Rosalie.

**« Salut Angie »** lui dis-je en lui faisant la bise.

**« Hey Bella ! Salut Emmett »** dit-elle en rougissant.

**« Salut Angela ! alors ça va ? »** lui répondit Emmett.

**« ou….oui, je vais bien Emmett » **bégaya-t-elle, Angie n'avait jamais parlé à Emmett, c'est pour ça je pense qu'elle encore plus timide que d'habitude.

Puis ensuite direction la maison ou plutôt le manoir des Hale, mais heureusement d'après ce que m'a dit Emmett, Jasper et Alice étaient déjà partis, ouf une plaie en moins.

**« Bonjour mon nounours »** dit Rosalie avant d'embrassermon frère, mais là ils commençaient carrément à se laisser aller croyant qu'ils étaient seuls au monde.

**« Emmett, Rosalie ! s'il vous plaît ! Contrôlez vos hormones ! »** leur criais-je.

**« Oui, euh désolée Bella, on s'est emportés et oh Angela je ne t'avais pas vu ! ho et euh bonjour quand même les filles »** dit Rosalie tout en lissant son t-shirt et se recoiffant.

Une fois que les deux obsédésont arrêtés de se tripoter, c'est-à-dire quand j'ai décidé d'aller devant à côté d'Emmett et Rosalie derrière avec Angela, nous pûmes partir direction La Push. Une fois arrivés, les Quileutes vinrent vers nous et Oh mon dieu,_ ils sont tous plus sexy les uns que les autres, oh et ces abdos, ho tu t'égares Bella, arrête de baver et de te faire passer pour une idiote, me dis-je. _

**« Salut les mecs ! alors voilà ma petite sœur Bella »** dit Emmett tout en faisant des accolades aux mecs.

**« Bonjour Bella, je m'appelle Sam et je te présente Jared, Paul et Jacob » ** me présenta Sam.

Les quatre garçons se ressemblaient tous, grand, teint mate, musclé et _ha ces tablettes de chocolats miam me dis-je_, les cheveux courts, _Oh mais s'ils sont tous aussi bien foutu dans cette_ _réserve je sens que je vais y passer tous mes week-end_ _pensais-je_. C'est Angela qui me fit revenir sur terre.

**« Bella, ils attendent que tu dises quelque chose »** me chuchota Angela. Une des choses que j'appréciais le plus chez Angela c'est qu'elle était discrète et ne me mettait jamais mal à l'aise. Je me repris et leur fis mon plus beau sourire.

**« Salut ! je suis contente de faire votre connaissance, mais pourquoi ne vous ai-je pas vu au lycée ? »** leur demandais-je.

**« Bah c'est que nous allons au lycée de la Réserve, c'est pour ça. Mais si j'avais su qu'Emmett avait une petite sœur aussi jolie, je lui aurais mis la pression pour qu'il te fasse revenir plus tôt »** me dit Jacob, enfin je crois, d'un ton séducteur.

**« Et moi je pense que je serais venue avant si on m'avait dit que les beaux gosses de Forks se cachaient à la Réserve »** lui réponds-je sur le même ton et en me rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

**« Ho on se calme par ici ! Jacob arrête de draguer ma sœur, et toi Bella tu es trop jeune pour avoir un petit ami »** dit Emmett énervé.

**« Emmett pour ta gouverne, je suis déjà sortie avec des mecs à Phoenix, et y a que papa qui puisse m'interdire de sortir avec lui, donc si tu veux bien nous excuser, les garçons vont nous faire visiter la Réserve »** répondis-je.

**« C'est-à-dire que je dois retrouver Emily, Jared doit retrouver Kim, Paul Rachel, mais je pense que Jacob se fera un plaisir de vous montrer la Réserve. »** me dit Sam.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, nous partîmes, mais le bonheur fut de courte durée lorsque je vis Alice se diriger vers nous en compagnie de Jasper et d'Edward, _et merde elle ne pouvait pas rester avec son copain au lieu de venir vers nous ? pensais-je. _Mais je leur fit mon plus beau sourire hypocrite, un autre avantage d'avoir côtoyé la haute société.

**« Salut ! comment allez-vous »**leur demandais-je.

**« Hey salut Bella ! sa va bien merci et toi ? que faisais-tu avec Jake et Angela ? »** dit Edward curieux, _mais pourquoi sont-ils tous surpris de voir Angie ? pensais-je. _

**« Oh et bien Jacob nous faisait visiter la Réserve, enfin nous, surtout moi, parce qu'Angie l'a connaît déjà. »** répondis-je.

**« On comptait faire un match de basket, les Quileutes contre nous, ça vous de venir regarder comme ça Alice ne sera pas toute seule »** dit Jasper.

**« Et bien pourquoi, en plus on a des choses à dire à Rosalie avec Angela, donc pas de souci »** dis-je sûre de moi.

**« Oh et à Alice tu n'as rien à lui dire ? »** me demanda Edward taquin.

**« Et bien non, je ne parle pas aux cons ça pourraient les instruire »** et sur ces dernières nous partions, et voir la tête d'Alice Cullen à ce moment là valait tout l'or du monde.

**« Bon alors, on va faire un match amical La Push contre Forks, mais je ne vois pas très bien pourquoi on doit le faire alors qu'on va vous battre »** dit Jake d'un ton suffisant.

**« Ça c'est ce que tu crois Mr Muscle ! Mais c'est à vous qu'on va mettre une bonne raclée. »** lui répondit Emmett en bombant le torse.

**« Chéri ce que tu peux être sexy quand tu t'énerve. » **dit Rosalie avant de l'embrasser goulument. _Mon dieu mais qu'ils arrêtent de se sauter dessus ! Ils sont franchement dégoûtants me dis-je._ Heureusement Jasper était là pour les arrêter

**« Emmett, Rosalie ! Un peu de tenu ! »** leur dit Jasper écœuré.

Nous partîmes vers le terrain de basket de La Push. Une fois installées, nous nous mîmes à encourager les garçons, mais Angela et moi encourageâmes également les gars de La Push. Après trente minutes de jeu, La Push menait 6 à 4, et c'est à ce moment là que mon frère se saisit du ballon, shoota et fît gagner trois points supplémentaire à son équipe. Mais malgré ce retournement de situation, les Quileutes ne se sont pas laissés abattre, et ont récupérés le ballon, et cette fois-ci c'est Paul qui shoota et fît gagné son équipe 9 à 7. Edward, Jasper et Emmett étaient déçus alors que Jacob, Quil et Embry eux sautaient de joie, je partie faire un câlin quand même à Emmett, mais Jake me souleva carrément et m'étouffa à moitié. Mais bon, je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait une mauvaise ambiance, donc pour réconcilier un peu tout le monde, parce que j'étais sûre que sous leurs airs « on est les meilleurs amis du monde les Quileutes et nous », il y avait quand même une petite rivalité, c'est pourquoi arrivés chez Emily, apparemment les mecs de La Push avaient l'habitude de squatter ici. Lorsque l'on est rentré dans la maison de Sam, j'ai pu voir Emily, une très jolie jeune fille, mais celle qui m'a le plus scotché, c'était l'autre fille, une magnifique amérindienne, _cette fille fait carrément de l'ombre à Rosalie pensais-je._

**« Enchanté, tu dois être Bella, moi c'est Emily et je te présente ma cousine Leah. » **

**« Bonjour, votre maison est tout à fait charmante. » **dis-je un peu intimidée.

**« Oh non pas de vouvoiement ! je suis à peine plus âgée que toi ! »** répondit Emily. Mais mon regard fut attiré par la guitare posé dans le salon, noire et blanche, je ne pu m'empêché d'aller la toucher, elle était juste magnifique.

**« C'est une Fender, n'est-ce pas ? »** demandais-je.

**« Ouais c'est la mienne, tu t'y connais en guitare toi ? Comment ça se fait ? » **s'étonna Jacob.

**« C'est parce que j'en joue aussi, sauf que je fais de la guitare sèche, mais il n'y a que toi qui joue ? » **le questionnais-je.

**« Nan, Leah joue de la batterie et Jared de la basse »** m'apprit-il.

Alors là, pour une coïncidence_, si je leur dit que je faisais partie d'un groupe et que je suis actuellement à la recherche d'autres membres, mais imagine qu'ils ont déjà leur propre groupe, je pourrais peut-être m'incruster, au pire je pourrais les conseiller ! Mais non qu'est-ce que je raconte, je veux faire partie de leur groupe en plus je ne serais pas la seule fille du groupe et Leah à l'air sympa, et… _

**« Bella, tu vas bien ? t'es dans la lune depuis tout à l'heure »** me dit Leah.

**« En fait, je me demandais, par pur hasard vous ne voulez pas faire partie d'un groupe de rock ? »** leur demandais-je timidement.

**« Ba on aimerait bien, mais on n'a pas de chanteuse »** me répondit Jake.

**« Je pourrais l'être ! »** lui dis-je précipitamment mais Alice me ramena vite sur terre.

**« Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité, tu feras fuir les gens au lieu de les attirer, alors que moi je suis disponible et je sais chanter »** dit Alice visiblement sûre d'elle.

**« C'est toi qui doit arrêter de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité la naine, tu chantes encore plus faux qu'une poule. »** rétorqua Leah.

**« Non mais sérieusement je peux le faire, j'avais un groupe à Phoenix et il marchait plutôt bien »** leur dis-je sûre de moi.

**« C'est d'accord, on fera un essaie ce soir, et si t'es aussi douée que tu le prétends, on pourra répéter sérieusement. »** répondit Jacob.

Après la conversation, nous nous mîmes à discuter sur nos goûts, nos activités, nos habitudes, et je me découvris beaucoup de points communs avec Leah mais aussi avec Jacob, d'ailleurs il regardait Leah d'une drôle de manière… Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, et nous fîmes bientôt le soir, tout le monde avait hâte de m'entendre. Sam me prêta une guitare sèche, et c'est ainsi devant presque tous les Quileutes, non en fait, juste Sam et sa bande pote que je jouais _Stand by me _d'Oasis. Lorsque j'entamais les derniers accords, je remarquais enfin que tout le monde était scotché ! _ça doit être l'effet Noël Gallagher me dis-je._

**« Belli c'était magnifique »** me dit Emmett ému.

**« Oui tu as une voix magnifique »** s'exclama Rosalie.

Alice se contenta de me faire un petit signe discret, mais je voyais bien qu'elle était déçue de voir que j'avais du talent. Jasper et Edward se sont contentés de me faire un hochement de tête. Les gars et Leah vinrent me féliciter et me dire que j'étais officiellement leur nouvelle chanteuse. La soirée passa rapidement, principalement du au fait que je parlais avec mon nouveau groupe de nos futures répétitions, mais aussi de ma bonne entente avec tout le monde en particulier Leah qui avait accepté Angela sans problème. Après vint l'heure de partir, nous saluâmes tout le monde, Angela resta dormir à la maison et Rose aussi, et après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à tout le monde, je m'endormis dans les bras de Morphée…

Une review ?

A dimanche prochain.


	5. Chapter 5

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alertes. Apparemment cela vous perturbe de voir une Alice méchante, mais je commençais un peu à saturée en voyant que dans toutes les autres fictions elle et Bella soient amies dès leur première rencontre (bien que je n'ai rien contre ces fictions ou leurs auteurs), donc pour satisfaire l'avis général Bella et Alice deviendront amies mais elles ne seront pas meilleures amies. De même que Bella et Edward ne sortiront pas ensemble tout de suite, bien qu'ils vont commencer à se rapprocher. Je tiens aussi à remercier Mrs Nobody pour sa relecture et ma bêta vampire-human-werewolf. Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer **

Playlist: Old yellow Bricks Arctic Monkeys

Chapitre 5: Une routine déroutante

Point de vue Bella

Voilà un mois que j'étais arrivée, et je dois dire que je m'habituais plus que bien à ma nouvelle vie. Au lycée je restais avec Angela, Mike, Jessica et Cie, je voyais Emmett souvent à la fin de la pause déjeuné, et j'allais le voir à l'entraînement deux fois par semaine, le mardi et le jeudi. Une sorte de routine c'était installée, mais depuis peu elle changeait, car Alice et moi on est devenue amie, enfin c'est un bien grand mot, mais on peut dire que notre entente c'était améliorée, et elle m'avait enfin avoué pourquoi elle tenait tant à sa réputation.

_**Début Flash Back **_

_Nous étions lundi, et avant d'aller en biologie, je me rendis aux toilettes, et là j'entendis quelqu'un pleurer. Les toilettes étant désertes, je décidais de voir qui pleurais, mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en poussant une des portes et en découvrant Alice Cullen, le visage bouffi, rempli de larmes. _

_**«Ha ! tu m'as fait peur ! »**__ criais-je, une main sur le cœur. _

_**Laisse-moi Bella. »**__ me répondit-elle en séchant ses larmes. _

_**« Ecoute Alice, on n'est pas les meilleures amies du monde, mais si tu as des problèmes, je veux bien t'écouter. »**__ lui dis-je. _

_**« Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ? qui me dit, que tu ne raconteras pas tout aux gens du lycée ? pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance ?**__ m'agressa-t-elle. _

_**« C'est vrai, je n'ai aucun moyen de te prouver mon honnêteté, mais je pense qu'on devrait faire un effort pour les autres, mais aussi parce que tu m'as jugé sans me connaître, donc c'est à toi de voir. »**__ lui répondis-je. _

_**« ça remonte au collège, ma meilleure amie était Kate Denali et je pensais qu'elle et moi on resterait amie pour toujours… mais le destin en a décidé autrement, je n'étais pas vraiment populaire au collège mais Kate si, au début elle s'en fichait de ce que pensait les autres. Mais un jour, en arrivant au collège, Kate m'a ignoré, je ne comprenais pas mais j'avais réussi à la coincer dans les toilettes et je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle m'ignorait, et là elle m'a répondu « ce n'est pas bon pour mon image, et les filles te trouvent bizarre, désolée Alice, mais on doit arrêter de se voir ». A ce moment là j'ai fondu en larmes, et Rosalie est depuis devenue ma seule véritable amie, Emmett nous a raconté ton histoire et je pensais que tu étais une de ces snobinardes. Bella excuse-moi, on peut recommencer à zéro si tu veux. »**__ me dit-elle, séchant ses dernières larmes. _

_**« Enchanté je m'appelle Bella Swan. »**__ me présentais-je en lui tendant ma main. _

_**« Ravie de te rencontrer Bella, moi c'est Alice. »**__ me dit-elle en souriant. _

_Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles que nous nous rendîmes en cours, en papotant, et en rigolant. Edward me regarda suspicieux. _

_**« Alors ça va mieux avec Alice ? »**__ me demanda-t-il. _

_**« Oui on a discuté, on s'est expliquée et on pense que c'est mieux pour l'ambiance du groupe. »**__ lui dis-je. _

_**« En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de ne pas vous voir vous crêper le chignon »**__ s'exclama-t-il. _

_Et nous discutâmes ainsi pendant toute l'heure, et nous nous découvrîmes beaucoup de point de commun… _

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Aujourd'hui, c'était vendredi et je répétais toute la soirée avec le groupe, nous n'avions toujours pas de nom, mais nous étions en bonne voie, et je dois dire que le jeu de séduction que Jacob et moi auquel déplaisait aux autres membres du groupe. Mais bon tant pis, c'est vrai que l'une de nos règles est « ne jamais sortir avec un membre du groupe ». Nous commencions avec une de mes anciennes chansons _that's what you get_, et puis nous enchaînâmes avec _misery business _et nous finassâmes avec _crush crush crush. _Fière de se que nous avons fait, je décidais qu'il était temps de rentrer, mais au moment ou je m'étais ma veste en cuir, je vis Jake venir vers moi.

**« Hey Bells, ça te dirait qu'on sorte ensemble ? »** me demanda-t-il.

**« Euh, écoute Jake, je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, mais j'ai une règle que je ne transgresse jamais, c'est de ne pas sortir avec un mec du groupe. Je suis désolée, en plus je crois que Leah n'appréciera pas. »** lui répondis-je.

**« Pourquoi tu me parles de Leah ? »** m'interrogea-t-il.

**« Jake, il faudrait être aveugle pour voir que Leah a très envie de sortir avec toi ! »** lui dis-je.

**« Merci en tout cas pour Leah, et tant pis pour nous deux, on aurait pu s'amuser ensemble. »** me répondit-il déçu.

**« Jake écoute, Leah et toi allez très bien ensemble, et nous deux ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné. Désolée encore une fois, mais je t'adore comme un frère. »** lui dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

Après un dernier câlin, je partis, je m'endormis assez rapidement. Le lendemain je partie chercher Angela et Ben, nous avions convenu d'une sortie au centre commercial avec Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et Edward. Arrivée au centre commercial, nous nous dîmes bonjour et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée.

**« Bon alors, les filles, nous on va faire les magasins de notre côté et vous les garçons du vôtre et on se retrouve ici dans trois heures et demie. »** dit Alice d'un ton autoritaire.

**« Euh Alice, trois heures et demi ? sérieusement ? dans deux heures maximum on aura finit. »** lui répondis-je.

**« Bella, je fais déjà un énorme sacrifice, et puis dans trois heures et demi je sais qu'on n'aura pas finit. Et puis c'est soit ça, soit tu restes avec ton frère qui lui va aller dans un sex shop »** me dit-elle.

**« Emmett t'es dégoûtant ! »** lui dis-je répugnée.

**« C'est même pas vrai d'abord, je ne reste pas toujours dans les sex shop ! »** nous dit Emmett un poil énervé.

**« Mais vas y tant que tu veux, en plus on n'a plus de jouets mon chaton. »** chuchota Rosalie d'un ton suave avant de l'embrasser. Mais ils ne savent vraiment pas se tenir ces deux-là.

**« Rose ! Emmett ! »** nous s'exclamèrent en cœur Jazz et moi écœurés.

Après ce dernier échange, nous partîmes chacun de notre côté, et c'est ainsi que commença le nouveau sport olympique ou devrais-je dire, le shopping selon Alice Cullen… Après deux heures de shopping, nous nous étions arrêtées dans un magasin que j'aimais particulièrement surtout pendant les soldes, je persistais à trouvé la tenue parfaite pour notre futur concert. Je cherchais, je cherchais, et là le Saint Graal apparut ! Un bermuda bleu nuit, dans le rayon à côté, je vis un grand t-shirt manche trois quart blanc, je pense qu'avec mes spartiates et mes ray-ban, je serais plus que parfaite ! C'est à ce moment là qu'Alice vint vers moi…

**« Bella ! Mais ces vêtements sont trop beaux ! » **dit-elle à moitié hystérique.

**« Merci ! je crois que je vais porter ça pour notre premier concert à Forks »** lui répondis-je.

**« Oui elle va être parfaite ! Et je pourrais même te coiffer ! Ho non, on n'en est pas encore là c'est ça ? » **me dit-elle avec une petite moue.

**« Mais non Alice ! On est amie maintenant ! Bien sûr que tu pourras me coiffer ! Et puis ce soir, se serait sympa qu'on se fasse une soirée pyjama, on apprendra à se connaître comme ça. »** m'exclamais-je, en me disant que ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de soirée entre amis. Je décidais de prévenir Emmett et Charlie pour mes plans de la soirée.

**« Allô ? Emmett, c'est moi ! » **

**« Tu satures déjà ma princesse ? » **dit-il en rigolant.

**« Non, je voulais savoir si ça te tentais une petite soirée avec Rose, Alice, Angela, enfin avec toute la bande ? » **lui proposais-je.

**« Bien sûr ! T'a eu une bonne idée Belli-Bells ! » **me répondit-il.

**« Bon salut ! à tout à l'heure nounours »** dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Et c'est à ce moment là que _shake it _de Metro Station retentît, et comme si nous nous étions parlé par télépathie Alice et moi commençâmes à danser en plein milieu du magasin. Rosalie et Angela nous regardaient comme si nous venions d'une autre planète, et après notre petite chorégraphie improvisée nous nous mîmes à rire comme des gamines. Halala ce que ça faisait du bien ! J'avais l'impression de retourner quelques mois en arrière lorsque j'étais à Phoenix et que j'allais faire du shopping avec Jane, d'ailleurs les filles ont du remarquer mon absence parce que Rosalie me pinça.

**« Aïe ! ça fait mal Rose ! pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » **lui demandais-je tout en me frottant le bras.

**« T'avais l'air absente ! désolée je voulais te faire réagir. » **me répondit-elle.

**« C'est pas grave, je pensais juste à ma vie à Phoenix, je crois que je deviens un peu nostalgique. » **lui dis-je.

**« Ho et à quoi pensais-tu ? »** me questionna Angela.

**« Et bien quand je faisais du shopping avec ma meilleure amie Jane, on avait l'habitude faire les folles dans les magasins, danser, chanter, rigoler et se moquer parfois des gens. Et là quand on a dansé Alice et moi, ça m'a fait prendre conscience que ça me manquait, mais maintenant je vous ai vous, et on va pouvoir faire ça à chaque fois qu'on sortira ! » ** leur répondis-je en souriant. Nous fîmes un câlin collectif, et nous sortîmes du magasin. Après deux autres magasins, nous partîmes rejoindre les garçons au point de rendez-vous.

**« Alors Bells pas trop dure le shopping avec ce petit lutin surexcitée ? » **me demanda Emmett ?

**« Non ça a été, on a même dansé pour tout te dire ! »** lui répondis-je.

**« Toi ? Danser ? laisse moi rire ! » **dit Emmett en riant !

**« Elle danse très bien mon cher ! d'ailleurs ça te dirait une place chez les pom pom girls ? » **me proposa Rose.

**« Non merci, en plus avec le groupe, je ne pense pas avoir le temps d'aller m'entraîner tous les soirs » **répondis-je.

**« Bon maintenant si on allait manger ! mon ventre crie famine ! » **nous mon frère.

**« Ton ventre te crie tout le temps famine Emmett ! même pendant nos câlins ta besoin d'avoir des provisions au cas ou ! » **lui répondit Rosalie exaspérée.

**« Mais c'est de ta faute ! tu me fais trop faire l'amour ! » **lui dit Emmett.

**« Comme si tu allais t'en plaindre ! en plus t'es toujours le premier à… »**

**« Rosalie ! Emmett ! ça suffit ! » **dîmes en cœur Jazz et moi.

Nous partîmes manger, et acheter tout ce dont nous avions besoin pour notre petite soirée. Heureusement que Rosalie avait dragué le gérant de la supérette qui vendait de l'alcool, sinon je n'ose même imaginer ce qu'un Emmett sobre et conscient peut faire. Nous rentrâmes chez nous, déposant tout le monde chez lui, le temps qu'on prépare notre maison et qu'eux reviennent avec leurs affaires pour la nuit. Nous commençâmes à aménager le salon, Charlie passait la nuit chez Billy. Une fois douchés, et le canapé et la table basse poussés, je commençais à faire à manger, hamburger frite, et pour le dessert Alice et Edward avaient fait le plein de Ben&Jerry's! _Heureusement que je ne suis pas une de ces addicts aux régimes, pensais-je. _La sonnette retentit, et Emmett alla ouvrir, et les Cullen, les Hale et Ben et Angela entrèrent dans notre maison.

**« Hum ça sent bon Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » **demanda Jasper.

**« Hamburger, frite ! ça vous va ? »** répondis-je.

**« Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu poses la question Bells. »** me dit Emmett feignant l'exaspération.

Nous nous mîmes à table, et une fois finit, nous commencions les choses sérieuses.

**« Bella j'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas l'alcool mauvais comme ton frère sinon, on ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi. » **me dit Edward.

**« Hey ! j'ai pas l'alcool mauvais ! les écoute pas Bells, ils sont juste jaloux ! » ** me dit Emmett.

**« Jaloux de quoi ? tu camoufles ta graisse en muscle ! » **lui répondit Edward.

**« N'importe quoi ! dis leur Rose, que c'est moi qui ai le plus beau corps. » **rétorqua Emmett.

**« Bon les garçons arrêtés ! maintenant dites moi, est-ce que tout le monde sait jouer à « je n'ai jamais » ? » **les questionnais-je.

**« Euh non pas moi. » **me répondit Angela gênée.

**« C'est très simple, quelqu'un va dire quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais fait, et toutes les personnes ayant fait cette chose devront boire. » **lui expliquais-je.

Elle acquiesça, et nous partîmes nous installer dans le salon, nous nous mîmes en cercle, les bouteilles et les verres posés sur le sol, c'est Edward qui commença.

**« Je n'ai jamais finit nu à une partie de strip poker. » **dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, et là manque de pot, je suis la seule à boire et tout le monde à les yeux braqués sur moi.

**« Ben dit donc Bella, je ne te croyais pas comme ça. » **me dit Jasper faussement outré.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Emmett.

**« Je n'ai jamais, jamais fait l'amour »** dit-il sûr de lui, car à peu près tout le monde dans la pièce l'avait fait, et voir Edward, Alice, Rose boire ne fit que confirmer mes dires, mais une fois de plus tout le monde fut choqué lorsque je bu aussi.

**« Bon Dieu ! arrêtés de me regarder** **comme ça ! j'ai une vie et j'en profite ! » **leur dis-je exaspérée.

**« C'est vrai, désolée Bella, bon maintenant c'est à mon tour, euh, je n'ai jamais volé » **dit Alice, apparemment fière d'elle. Et là curieusement, tout le monde s'attendait à ce que je boive et je n'ai pas bu.

**« Je suis peut-être une dévergondée, mais je ne suis pas une voleuse ! » **leur dis-je énervée. C'était au tour d'Angela.

**« Euh et bien je n'ai jamais fait le mur. » **dit-elle d'une voix douce

Et là, tout le monde bu un verre ! Même Ben !

**« Attends tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais fait le mur Angela ? » **lui demandais-je.

**« Mon père est le pasteur de cette ville, donc il vaut mieux que je file droit, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose dans ma vie, et grâce à toi c'est en train de changer. » **me dit-elle avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

**« Je n'ai jamais couru tout nu sous la pluie. » **dit Ben, et là seul Emmett bu, pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ?

**« je n'ai jamais eu de fantasme avec une prof. » **dit Jasper, et là Emmett encore une fois bu, _mon dieu mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un frère pareil ? il est irrécupérable pensais-je. _Puis vint le tour de Rosalie.

**« Je n'ai jamais du payer l'entrée en boîte. » **Gros blanc, personne ne boit.

**« Rosalie, on est pas toute comme toi, je veux dire c'est normal qu'on te laisse rentrer gratuitement mais nous, il nous arrive jamais des trucs comme ça. » **lui dis-je.

**« Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, je ne pensais pas à mal et… » **

**« Relax, on t'en veut pas. » **lui dis-je en souriant.

Et ce fut mon tour.

**« Je n'ai jamais fait de ménage à trois. » **m'exclamais-je fièrement, pensant que personne ne boirait ! Seulement Edward se mit à boire, et tout le monde se tourna alors vers lui.

**« Ba quoi ? ça reste une expérience ! » **nous répondit-il avec son éternel sourire en coin.

Mais Angela commença à être fatiguée, et Emmett divaguait complètement. Nous décidâmes d'aller nous coucher, les couples ensemble, donc il ne restait qu'Edward et moi. Nous nous installâmes et nous discutâmes toute la nuit, apprenant à nous connaître l'un l'autre, et après nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et c'est la première fois que je rêvais d'Edward Cullen…

Review ?

A dimanche bisous !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour ! Ici Mrs N0b0dy pour vous servir.

On peut se demander ce que je fous ici. Je vous explique.

Samedi soir à 21h17, je reçois un texto d'Alice: « Dis tu veux pas écrire le chapitre 6 à ma place ? J'ai le syndrome de la page blanche, j'ai des idées mais j'arrive pas à les concrétiser ». Là j'aurai pu lui répondre : « je suis au resto en train de fêter mon anniversaire. Démerde-toi ! ». Mais je ne l'ai pas fait… J'étais pas d'humeur salope et que je verrais ce que je pourrais faire étant donné que je n'ai jamais rien publié. Bref tout ce blabla pour dire que c'est moi qui ait écrit ce chapitre, ou du moins une partie.

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la grande et sage Stephenie Meyer**

Chapitre 6

Pov Edward

Je sortais de mon cours de biologie avec Bella. Enfin les vacances ! Nous sortîmes du bâtiment et…

- Bordel, je les veux ces voitures ! Et les deux petites blondes aussi d'ailleurs…

- Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! hurla l'une d'elle.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! hurla Bella à son tour.

De vraies filles ! Incapables de verbaliser leurs émotions avec des phrases complètes. Juste des cris à vous en éclater les tympans et des onomatopées.

Pendant que Bella et « Aaaaaaaaaaah » se prenaient dans les bras la deuxième fille restait un peu à l'écart. Elle avait l'air clairement dépaysé. Elle veniat d'où ? De Finlande ? Elle regardait autour d'elle comme si l'architecture du lycée datait du Moyen-Âge. Elle semblait vraiment dégoûtée. Peut-être qu'en Finlande les lycées sont faits par de grands architectes…(N/A c'est quoi ton délire avec la Finlande :p ? )

- Viens Eddy ! m'appela Bella.

Elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient d'excitation. Je voulais la tuer pour avoir osé m'appeler comme ça. Mais ça me priverait de ces yeux, de ce sourire… non, je ne pouvais pas.

- évite de m'appeler comme ça en public Bella chérie, lui demandai-je après les avoir rejointes.

- Je te présente Jane, ma meilleure amie, déclara-t-elle sans faire attention ç ce que je venais de dire. Jane, c'est Edward.

- Ah Edward… répéta-t-elle d'un air entendu.

- ravi de te rencontrer Jane. Et c'est qui la fille là-bas ?

- Oh c'est Heidi, ma sœur, me répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers Bella. Ma mère l'a presque privée de cartes bleues pour la forcer à venir ! Ça sent la mission espionnage à fond. Je suis sûre que Renée est dans le coup, dit-elle provoquant la colère de Bella.

- Ouis bah elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut, j'en ai rien à faire. Mais pour qui elle se prend ? d'abord elle…

Je ne les écoutais déjà plus. Je l'aime bien Bella, plus que ça même. Mais c'est une fille avant tout, et les filles ça passe des heures à papoter. Et là elle était super bien lancées. Je me dirigeai donc vers la fameuse Heidi.

- Salut. Tu es la sœur de Jane ?

- Bah oui ! Qui d'autre ! J'n'ai pas l'air de fréquenter ce lycée quand même, commença-t-elle sur un ton prétentieux. Peut-être que si ? Pourquoi tu dis rien ? continua-t-elle inquiète. Ça doit être le climat de Forks qui me va mal au teint. Tu peux le dire je ne vais pa te mordre finit-elle agressive alors que je restais impassible, choqué par un tel …phénomène.

Dire que je la trouvais plutôt pas mal et que j'espérais en faire mon 4h.

Pov Bella

Qu'est-ce que ça me faisait du bien de la revoir. Et ça m'avait presque fait plaisir de voir Heidi. Certes je la détestais mais quand j'avais besoin de cracher sur la gueule de quelqu'un elle était toujours fidèle au poste.

Nous étions rentrées à la maison et nous papotions depuis une bonne heure déjà. Nous parlions du groupe Jane et moi tandis qu'Heidi avait les yeux rivés sur la télé zappant toute les deux secondes.

- T'as plus de salle pour répéter maintenant ? demanda soudain Heidi.

- Euh… non, répondis-je na sachant pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

- ça doit faire bizarre de passer de Phoenix à ça, dit elle en lançant un regard sur la pièce.

- Okaaaaay, soupirai-je avant de passer à l'attaque. Trop modeste pour toi, c'est ça ? Détend-toi chérie il n'y a pas de cafards ! Ton visage est tout crispé, tu vas vieillir avant l'âge. Et puis non, fait ce que tu veux. T'es déjà tellement affreuse que ça ne peut pas être pire. Et si tu veux te barrer, je t'en prie, fait donc. Tu peux arrêter ton rôle d'agent double et tu diras à ma chère maman d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

- ça va, t'emporte pas Isabella. Je voulais juste mentionner le fait que par rapport à Phoenix, cette maison…

- Cette maison, la coupai-je, mon père l'a acquise grâce à la sueur de son front ! Alors qu'à Phoenix, Renée n'a eu qu'à écarter les jambes pour avoir sa putain de maison ! (N/A j'adore !)

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps.

- Si tu te permets encore d'avoir des réflexions aussi irrespectueuses sur ma famille je te jure que je te ferais dégager d'ici et pas tendrement.

Je la fixais longuement pour être sûre qu'elle m'avait bien comprise. Et ce fut la voix de Jane qui me ramena à l'instant présent.

- Waouh ! C'était génial ! On croirait que rien n'a changé, s'exclama-t-elle enjouée.

Complètement timbrée cette fille. C'est comme ça qu'elle réagissait alors que je venait de menacer de foutre sa sœur à la porte !

- c'est vrai que ça m'avait manqué à moi aussi, dis-je en souriant après un certain temps.

Nous continuâmes de discuter comme si rien ne s'était passé et Heidi prit même part à la discussion quand Jane évoqua le bref séjour qu'elles avaient effectué à Milan.

- Tu devrais en parler à Alice, elle sera verte de jalousie !

- Alice ? demanda Jane.

- ouais. Une fille pourrie gâtée et égocentrique qui est devenue mon amie, dis-je en rigolant. D'ailleurs ils vont tous venir, on se fait une petite soirée pour bien commencer les vacances. (N/A j'aime ^^)

- Je vois que t'as très vite pris tes marques… Bref, il y aura de la chair fraîche j'espère.

- je t'en prie Jane ! As-tu donc si peu de principe ? s'indigna Heidi.

- J'en ai des tonnes, répondit Jane désinvolte, c'est juste que je les oublie quand... disons quand mes instincts d'homo sapiens reprennent le dessus.

Mon regard croisa le sien et nous éclatâmes de rire.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ça faisait une bonne heure qu'ils étaient arrivés. Rosalie, Emmett –qui venait de chez Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Leah et Jacob. Ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins bien entendu avec mes deux invitées surprise. Et fait, Alice était la seule qui avait réussi à apprécier Heidi plus de cinq minutes. Deux petites pestes ensembles me direz-vous ! (N/A et oui qui se ressemble s'assemble !)

Leah, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett et Edward jouaient aux jeux vidéo. Jacob et Jane discutaient, ils avaient l'air très... proches. Alice et Heidi parlaient chiffons. Et moi j'étais dans la cuisine en train de préparer notre dîner quand Edward me rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares de bon ? demanda-t-il.

- Hamburger, répondis-je simplement.

- et t'as pas peur pour ta ligne ? fit-il taquin.

- Je peux me le permettre, tu sais. Je fais beaucoup de sport, dis-je l'air de rien, tout le monde savait que j'étais une quiche en sport.

- Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre d'après Newton. Sa joue porte encore les marques de la raquette de badminton, se moqua-t-il.

- Mais je ne te parle pas de ce genre de sport Cullen, répliquai-je en le regardant suggestivement.

A mesure qu'on discutait on s'était rapproché et nos corps se frôlaient presque.

- Il me semble que t'as pas beaucoup pratiqué ces derniers temps. Je me trompe ?

- T'as pas tord… Mais maintenant qu'on est en vacances je vais pouvoir m'y remettre sérieusement.

- Je suis là si t'as besoin d'aide, proposa-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue et de se retourner pour quitter la cuisine.

- arrête de m'allumer Cullen ! Tu vas perdre, criai-je alors qu'il sortait.

Pov Edward

Bella a finit de préparer ses hamburgers, nous mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur et moi je la dévorais du regard. Et bon Dieu même ses hamburgers étaient divins.

Elle se plaignait de la prof de littérature qui nous avait donné deux dissert à faire pendant les vacances alors qu'elle allait les finir en un rien de temps. Alice programmait une journée entière de shopping à Seattle. Et moi, j'allais pouvoir profiter de Bella pendant ces deux semaines. Et pourquoi pas conclure...

Review ? passez une bonne semaine et n'oubliez pas de profiter de vos vacances ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à toutes !

Désolée pour l'absence de publication, mais je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour cette fiction. Cependant, si l'une d'entre vous le souhaite (lectrice ou auteure), elle peut continuer cette fiction, sinon je la supprimerai. Par contre j'en commencerais une autre, totalement différente et celle-là je la finirais.

Bisous


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour, je tenais juste à vous dire qu'alexandra-luna-1019

A repris ma fiction

Bonne journée


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir !

Tout d'abord joyeux halloween et ensuite je tenais juste à vous dire qu'alexandra-luna-1019 a repris ma fiction, qui s'intitule « ma famille avant tout » voilà

Bisous


End file.
